1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cutting devices and more particularly relates to a self-feeding cable stripper.
2. Prior Art
A hand feed stripper is currently in use to remove metal sheathing material from mineral oxide insulated cables and other insulated cables. Such a device has no feed control mechanism, and accordingly, the cutting blade used in the stripper frequently breaks because the corrosion resistant steel surface work hardens during machining unless a somewhat controlled amount of material is removed with each pass of the cutting blade. This hand stripper unfortunately does not have any means for regulating the amount of sheathing removed during each turn of the stripper. The thickness of the material removed is dependent upon the pressure asserted by the operator on the tool. This in most cases results in rapid breaking down of the edge of the cutting tool and consequent binding and twisting of the cable and the wires enclosed therein. High technology, expensive, carefully produced cable which is used for special electronic purposes must be carefully peeled or stripped of sheathing at selected intervals without damage to the cable. This has not been regularly possible using the currently available hand feed stripper.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cable stripper to remove in an improved manner metal sheathing from cable without damage to the cable or the stripper and with full control and regulation of the amount of sheathing so removed. The stripper should not bind against the cable and the cable should be firmly held so that it does not twist or break. The cutting blade of the stripper should remain unbroken and fully effective over an extended period of time. The stripper should be capable of being rapidly and easily assembled and disassembled and preferably avoid wear from cable sheathing debris generated during the stripping operation.